


Let's Have Some Fun

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker is taking away Bruce's control! How will Bruce handle it? Read and find out! *YAOI*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Some Fun

**Batman: The Animated Series**

Batman/BrucexJoker

**Let's Have Some Fun!**

It was dark inside the Laugh Co. Warehouse. No lights were on, the only light there came in through the windows of the abandoned place. The full moon over Gotham City shinning brightly. In one of the spots of light was a body chained to a support beam. A symbol of a bat on his chest could be seen, it was The Batman.

He lolled his head about trying to look up, but it felt heavy. His whole body felt heavy and limp. He couldn't really move any part of himself. He couldn't even look around, he could only see a few inches ahead of his feet. He sat there trying to think of how his situation came to be but he stopped when he realized his cowl was pulled back. He noticed his hair was in front of his face and his utility belt was missing too.

"Shit!"

He tried to think of away to get out quickly but his mind was just a fog. He was getting frustrated with his situation. He then noticed foot steps. He could hear them coming closer to him, he tried lifting his head but still couldn't bring it up enough to see anything. So he waited and watched as the footsteps came closer and he could see the shoes of the person stop in front of his feet, he noticed that their pants were purple.

"Well Bats, didn't I tell you this would be fun."

He giggled and crouched down in front of the unmasked hero and held his head up with his purple gloved hands. The person in front of him was the Joker and he noticed his utility belt was slung over his shoulder.

"This is not fun."

The clown smiled and kissed him on the cheek before saying.

"Oh but it is, trust me Brucie."

He giggled and kissed him again this time on the lips. Bruce couldn't fight back in the condition he was in, which made it easy for the criminal to slip his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Bruce didn't really mind it, they've done this kind of thing countless times. He enjoyed it and so did Joker, expect this time he was chained down. He had no control.

Batman gasped as Joker bit down on his bottom lip and pulled away. Joker smiled and laughed like usual, he looked Batman over, admiring how well his drug worked and smiled even more.

"My Bats! You look so much more handsome with out the mask."

Bruce growled in irritation. He just wanted to be out of these chains so he could teach that idiot a lesson, but he still couldn't move. He hated feeling helpless.

"Shut up and unchain me."

"Now now, if I did that then this wouldn't be so fun!"

He giggled and kissed Bruce again. He then placed his hand on Bruce's crotch and massaged his member through his pants. Batman groaned as the pleasure began to wash over him. Joker smiled and unzipped the vigilante's pants. He quickly removed the Bat's boots and slowly yanked off his pants, pulling off his boxer briefs with them.

The Clown Prince of Crime gripped Batman's cock and roughly squeezed and jerked it upwards making him moan. He smiled and continued to play with him until he was hard in his hand. Bruce groaned in pleasure feeling his member stiffen with each motion of Joker's hand. He gasped as he felt the clown run his hot tongue up and down the sides of his length.

"J-Joker!"

Joker enjoyed teasing his Bats like this. Running his hot tongue on his hard cock, making it throb with want as he wiggled his tongue in the slit of it, and then finally taking him into his mouth, fully tasting him. Bruce was going mad with how good it felt to have Joker suck on him, but he still hated it. He wanted control, he didn't like having it gone, having his body being manipulated by this clown lover of his like this.

"AH, Joker!"

Bruce couldn't even hold his voice back. He whimpered out the lose of Joker's mouth leaving his twitching member, not allowing him to cum right there. Oh how he wanted it to end right there, to cum in the Joker's mouth, but the clown wasn't ready to stop just yet. To Batman's dismay Joker ungloved his hands and coated to fingers in the saliva/pre-cum mix on his cock. He watched as the coated digits slid out of view and he could feel them pressing against his entrance!

Never had anything dared to go up into him, that is until now. Joker worked his slender fingers into Bruce laughing at hearing him protest the whole time as he stretched him.

"S-STOP!"

Bruce winced in pain as he felt Joker's fingers push into him. Now he really hated not having control! Joker just giggled.

"Stop complaining, it's not going to hurt unless you want it to!"

He laughed at this and pressed down on something inside of Bruce. Bruce instantly had the pain vanish and absolute pleasure replace it and cried out in ecstasy. Oh God how that felt good to him, he never thought it could feel this good! Once that came to his he instantly shunned it. He was not going to succumb to it! he liked control, he liked being the giver, never would he ever be the receiver! Yet sadly he is this time, but NOT by choice!

"See Bruce, it feels good HA HA HA!"

Joker slipped his fingers out of Bruce who had a dazed expression on his face. He couldn't believe that he just enjoyed that. Joker made quick work of removing his pants and boxers, revealing an erection almost as big as Bruce's he groaned at the feeling of being out of those pants and got between Bruce's legs.

"Don't you da-"

Batman was cut off by Joker's lips crashing into his. At the same time Joker shoved his hard manhood deep into Batman making him break the kiss with a gasp and a deep throated moan.

"J-Jookeerr…Mngha!

"Oh Batsy you feel so good!"

Joker kissed Bruce, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth enjoying his taste. The billionaire had lost all control, he was at Joker's mercy now and he was starting to enjoy it.

The Dark knight moaned into the kiss as Joker thrusted into him. It caught Bruce by surprise when he arched his back off the beam as he felt Joker hit him just right. He was beginning to regain body movements.

"Oh God, I can see why you like to be on top Batsy."

Joker laughed as he said this, thrusting as hard as he could into the vigilante's tight howl. His warm silken walls rubbing him, drawing him closer to release than expected.

"J-Joker!"

Bruce was able to shift his body a little, not much, but enough to get a better angle. He could feel his good spot get hit by the clown perfectly, each thrust making him cry out. He was close to release.

Joker kissed Bruce again as he moved faster and harder. His thrust quickly became erratic as he started to pump Bruce's cock. They were so close.

"S-Shit Ba-Bruce!"

"JOKER!"

The two finally couldn't stand their intense love making. Bruce came hard as he arched his back off of the beam crying out Joker's name. His hot seed splashing onto their stomachs. Joker groaned Bruce's name in ecstasy as he releases into him, coating his insides white with his hot cum.

Their orgasm was intense. Joker collapsed on top of Bruce as his body seemed to just shut down. Bruce was panting heavily as his body was now fully recovered.

"S-See Bruce that was fun!"

The Joker laughed a little the slipped out of Bruce and laid on his back trying to catch his breath. He didn't even realize that the keys to Bruce's chains had slipped out of his suit jacket pocket or that Bruce had got them and unchained himself until he saw the Bat above him. Joker smiled nervously as he looked at batman. Bruce smiled and leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Now I'm in control and it's going to stay that way."

**Author's Note:**

> *I Apologize for any spelling or grammar errors or for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that)*


End file.
